


De-pigeonholing Derek Hale

by InsaneOrange



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen, Not a Story, more like a rant, no sterek, this is an essay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneOrange/pseuds/InsaneOrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evolution of Derek Hale as a character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De-pigeonholing Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupidsbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Derek Hale: Love, PTSD, and Maladaptive Daydreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409536) by [cupidsbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow). 



> This is inspired from and is a response to cupidsbow's rant called 'Derek Hale: Love, PTSD, and Maladaptive Daydreaming'. It'd be a better idea to read that before you read this.

While I agree with your argument about the dream sequence not being queer-baiting and hardcore Sterek, I do disagree with your analysis of Derek’s PTSD. My argument here will stress on Derek’s PTSD rather than focusing on the ‘queer-baiting/Sterek’ moment in ‘The Divine Move’.

I think Jeff did intend for Derek to definitely start off season 1 with having PTSD (his reaction to Kate), but Derek has always been more than his PTSD. He might be one of the most misunderstood characters ever. Let’s look at the progression of seasons and Derek’s growth as a character. 

Derek does show a surprising emotional strength by coming back to Beacon Hills and looking for the Alpha to avenge his sister. I like to think that this means that his PTSD isn't as crippling as it could have been. 

Season 2 was fairly tame for Derek as he builds a pack for himself and starts moving away from the trauma of having no family. Obviously, his pack can't replace his family, but it is a new beginning for him.

It all crashes with Erica's and Boyd'd death. Especially Boyd's because Derek has killed another person close to him (first person being Peter and I assume his guilt over the death of his family). But Derek also recovers a family member (Cora). Derek is also seen to form a new meaningful bond—with Jennifer. But after she turns out to be the Darach and he feels used (again), he does not keep himself aloof but leaves with the one family member he has at the end of 3A. I like to think that it's a journey that helps him grow as a person and is another attempt to overcome his PTSD.

As for the end of 3B, dreams function in a lot of ways. Dreams are often said to be the voice of the unconscious-- they tell you what you already know but refuse to accept when you're awake. So, when Stiles tells Derek about how to detect dreams, Derek's unconscious chooses Stiles not because he's in love with him, but because Stiles has already gone through something like this very recently, and thus, Derek will believe his word. I think Hoechlin and Dylan said something about Derek and Stiles's relationship being one of snark and light antagonism, and they're not close friends, but they have come to trust each other with their lives in the light of whatever they've been through. Derek doesn't have to be in love with Stiles to dream of him helping him. 

Also, I really think that Jeff has done an amazing job in representing Derek in a way that does not subscribe to any particular stereotypes, especially the 'angry young man' stereotype. He does come across as one in season 1, but we keep forgetting that Derek doesn't remain so. He goes out and does form new bonds (opposite of dissociation), he lets go of grudges (because that might be the kind of person he is or he might think that grudges are an unnecessary baggage. It might not necessarily translate to avoidance). Lack of furniture might mean that he has no time to buy any. I understand him living in the Hale house in the first season. I'm also sure that after Kate's death, he did buy a new apartment. But apartment acquisition does take time. He sets up a secure base meanwhile to avoid detection (he's taking teenagers to his palce for training, for heaven's sake :P) and to make sure that training his new betas is possible where he's living. But then, he's recovering and he does get an apartment in season 3. It might have come pre-furnished and Derek would've been too busy running from the Alpha pack to buy the damn furniture. He might also want to avoid collateral damage because insurance money is going to run out someday, isn't it? He can't keep replacing tables if they end up broken because of werewolf reasons. As for maladaptive daydreaming, Derek has recently started to have these nightmares. Therefore, the origin (or even the trigger) of the trauma could lay in the death of Nogitsune. However, I have a feeling that there’s a supernatural explanation for Derek’s dreams. We’ll just have to wait and watch!

Characters with tragic pasts are often pigeon-holed as having PTSD for the rest of their lives. Sometimes, characters are written that way. But Derek has been written wonderfully and has depth that we are not being able to fathom because we’re blinded by his tragic past. 

To be honest, Derek is one of the most complicated characters I’ve ever come across. I’d love to get to know him better.


End file.
